The causes of the most common type of high blood pressure, essential hypertension, probably begin in childhood in the family setting. With increasing age, the prevalence of hypertension increases. The actual level of blood pressure in adults has been shown to be one of the strongest predictors of future level of blood pressure. Tracking of blood pressure has also been demonstrated in children-that is, persons with high normal blood pressure continue over time to have high blood pressure. After screening of 10,447 elementary school children the families of children in the top 5% of systolic blood pressure distribution are beings randomized to groups for life style changes involving reduced calorie intake, increased physical activity and decreased sodium consumption to observe if tracking can be reversed in these families. Additionally a stratified random sample of children over the whole range of blood pressure distributions are being screened twice yearly and psychological tests, sociologic and nutritional questionnaires given to them and their families to learn if there are other predictors of rapid rise of blood pressure. Contrasts will be made between white, black and native American children.